


Ginkgos In Autumn by Measured [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Heian era, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Ginkgos In Autumn by Measured.Kiku finds a stray on his doorstep.





	Ginkgos In Autumn by Measured [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ginkgos In Autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727848) by [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured). 



> Originally posted in 2010.

**Title** : Ginkgos In Autumn

 **Author** : Measured

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Greece/Japan

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Nekomata!Greece with Onmyouji!Japan in the Heian period. A fairytale of sorts.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727848)

 **Length** : 0:30:10

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Ginkgos%20in%20Autumn%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3) 


End file.
